


Familiar Routines

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Muffins, Snow, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: A daily routine is interrupted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Familiar Routines

Every day, Harry met Draco at the post box on the corner of the street and they’d walk the rest of the way home together.

Every day, Harry would bring Draco a hot cup of coffee from his favourite coffee shop, and Draco would bring Harry a muffin from the artisan cake shop that they both liked. 

It was a simple routine, and it was one that they both enjoyed. 

So, when Harry was late one day in December, Draco was worried. It had snowed the night before, so while everything looked magical, Draco couldn’t enjoy it. He waited by the post box, anxiously looking around. 

“Draco!” 

Draco whirled around and spotted Harry rushing towards him, steaming cup of coffee in his hand. In his other hand, he held a small paper carrier bag. “Harry! You’re late.” 

“Sorry,” Harry gasped, skidding slightly on a patch of ice as he reached Draco’s side. “I had to make another stop. Here’s your coffee.” 

“Thanks,” Draco said, taking the cup with a smile. “Where else did you have to go?” 

“I needed to get this,” Harry said, holding up the small bag. 

“What is it?” Draco asked curiously, reaching for the bag with his free hand. 

“Ah, ah!” Harry said, whisking the bag further out of Draco’s reach. “It’s a secret.”

Draco frowned, but dropped his hand again. “When will I find out what it is?” 

“Soon enough,” Harry said with a grin. “Definitely by Christmas Day.” 

Draco frowned again, but then shook his head. “Anyway, here,” he said, holding out a muffin. “Salted caramel today.”

Harry grinned and took the muffin happily. “Thanks,” he said. “You want a bite?” 

“Always,” Draco replied as they began walking home. “But let’s wait till we get home. It’s freezing.”


End file.
